Hero (class)
For the Hero class exclusive to Alm, see Hero (Gaiden). The Hero (勇者 Yūsha lit. Brave) is a combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. In a majority of its iterations, the Hero class is the promoted form of the Mercenary class, and in titles where branched promotions are available, it is the secondary promotion option for Fighters. Heroes commonly wield Swords and Axes as their primary weapons of choice. History in the Series In its original inception in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, the Hero class is established as the promoted form of the Mercenary class, wielding Swords as its sole weapon of choice. In Gaiden, the Hero class is known as the Sword Fighter (けんし Kenshi). The class is the promoted form of the Mercenary class yet again, and can be further promoted into the Dread Fighter class. This incarnation of the class also wields Swords as its sole weapon of choice. The Mystery of the Emblem, the Hero class is again the promoted form of the Mercenary class and cannot be promoted any further. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Hero class is renamed to Forrest (フォーレスト Fōresuto). Owing to the fact that the Mercenary class is absent in this title, the Hero class is thus not its promoted form; it is instead one of the promoted forms of the newly-introduced Sword Fighter. This class acts as the promoted form of a few selected Sword Fighters, including Holyn, Ulster, Radney and Roddlevan, while the rest promote into Swordmasters. Like its predecessors, the class also wields Swords as its sole weapon of choice. This title is credited as being the first in the series within which a female character can access the Hero class, with Radney being the only character given this honour. In Thracia 776, the Hero class is renamed to Mercenary (マーシナリー Māshinarī). The class is again one of the promoted forms of the Sword Fighter class; within the playable cast, Machyua is the only Sword Fighter who promotes into this class. The Mercenary class in this title also acts as the promoted form of the Axe Fighter class. This title is credited as the first in the series within which Heroes are able to arm Axes alongside Swords. With the onset of Binding Blade, the Hero class is cleanly separated from the Sword Fighter class and is instituted as the staple promoted form of the Mercenary class. This title is the first in the series where female Heroes first begin to be formally introduced to the series, taking the form of Ekhidna. In The Sacred Stones, the Hero class is not just one of the promoted forms of the Mercenary class, but is also a class that Fighters are able to promote into. In Path of Radiance, the Hero class is exclusive to Greil, who assumes the class when he appears in the tutorial segment of the game. Originally defined by weakened stats for tutorial purposes, a stronger version of the class is used in the story sequence when he chases off Petrine. Ike's Lord class shares the same statistical caps as the Hero class in this game, minus the ability to arm Axes. In Radiant Dawn, the Hero class is simply known as the Brave (勇者ブレイブ Bureibu). Exclusive to Ike, the Hero class, much like its older predecessors, wields Swords as its sole weapon of choice. Resembling Greil in its Path of Radiance incarnation, the Hero class only gains the ability to wield Axes when it is further promoted into the Vanguard class. In Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo, the Hero class is reverted to being the promoted form of the Mercenary class, and is again able to wield both Swords and Axes. These remakes of the Archanea Series also sees a number of characters who were originally Mercenaries and would eventually promote into Heroes being altered to start out as Myrmidons instead. These characters are Navarre, Radd and Samto. In Awakening, Heroes are again one of the promoted forms of not just the Mercenary class, but also the Fighter class. Prior to the introduction of this title, all female Heroes are either pre-promoted or promoted from the Myrmidon class. In Fates, the Hero class is known as Brave Hero (ブレイブヒーロー Bureibu hīrō) in the Japanese version. Treated as a Nohrian class, the Hero class is again one of the promoted forms of both the Mercenary and Fighter classes. Overview Combat Stat-wise, Heroes are commonly perceived to be a hybrid cross between a General and a Swordmaster. While they are speedier and have less Defense as compared to Generals, they are slower but more defensive than Swordmasters. As a result, well-trained Heroes are capable of effectively defending against attacks like Generals, but still have enough agility to dodge assaults like Swordmasters. This in turn posits Heroes as be one of the more "balanced" classes of the Fire Emblem series alongside the Soldier class. Many characters that are/can become Heroes across the series typically become very powerful units. Heroes usually possess abnormally high Skill for axe users and unusually high Constitution for sword users. This combination means that Heroes are proficient with Hand Axes, and should thus be outfitted with them as much as is possible. In WiFi battles, Heroes are usually considered bad units. They lack a high Speed cap, meaning they can be struck twice (four times if the opponent is using Brave weapons) without being able to retaliate in kind. Their low Defense means that they cannot survive being hit four times from a forged brave weapon. In-Game Base Stats A |fe5= / * / *1*7* / *0*5*6* / *-*-* D E |ts=25*7*0*8*7*0*5*-*6*-*-* 5 |fe6=22*6*-* / * / *0* / * / *6* / *-* C E |fe7=22*6*-* / * / *0* / * / *6* / *-* C E |fe8=22*6*-* / * / *0* / * / *6* / *-* C D |fe9=22*6*1*9*10*0*8*2*7*12*13* A A |fe10=38*9*1*13*11*0*9*2*7*12*13* S |fe11=22*6*1*10*12*0*7*3*8*-*-* D E |fe12=24*6*1*10*11*0*7*3*8*-*-* D E |fe13=22*8*1*11*10*0*8*3*6*-*-* E E |fe14=20*8*0*10*8*3*7*2*6*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A |ts=60*22*15*23*22*30*20*-*12*-*-* 20 |fe6=60* / *-*30*26*30* / * / *15*25*-* S S |fe7=60* / *-*30*26*30* / * / *15* / *-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60* / *-*30*26*30* / * / *15*25*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60*26*20*27*28*40*20*20*7*12*13* S S |fe10=50*27*10*30*30*30*26*15*7*12*13* S |fe11=60*25*20*30*26*30*25*22*8*-*-* A A |fe12=60*25*20*30*26*30*25*22*8*-*-* A A |fe13=80*42*30*46*42*45*40*36*6*-*-* A A |fe14=60*32*25*35*32*31*30*27*6*-*-* A B }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %*20%*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe12= / %* / %* / %* / %*20%*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*20%*0%*25%*20%*0%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=20%*15%*0%*20%*15%*5%*10%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Heroes ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/''Shadow Dragon *Samson - An Altean gladiator and eventually Sheema's bodyguard in Mystery of the Emblem. *Astram - Midia's lover and loyal soldier of Archanea. *Promotion for: Ogma, Caesar, Radd and Navarre (only in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi). ''Gaiden *Deen *Possible promotions for: Grey, Robin, Cliff, Savor, Kamui, Jesi and Atlas. Mystery of the Emblem/Shin Monshō no Nazo *Promotion for Samto in ''Mystery of the Emblem only; otherwise same as above, with Navarre only promoting to a Hero in Mystery of the Emblem. ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Promotion for: Holyn, Ulster, Radney and Roddlevan. Thracia 776 *Galzus - The prince of the fallen kingdom of Rivough and Mareeta's father. *Ralph - A traveling mercenary. *Promotion for: Orsin, Halvan and Machyua. Binding Blade *Ekhidna - A resistance leader from the Western Isles. Also a ''female Hero. *Henning - Leader of a bandit gang who attempts to steal Durandal. *Randy - Leader of a group of mercenaries hired by Bern to attack the village of Arcadia. *Promotion for: Dieck and Ogier. ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Linus - Brendan Reed's youngest son, the 'Mad Dog' of the Black Fang and one of the Four Fangs. *Harken - A knight in service of House Pherae. Sole survivor of Lord Elbert's crew and Isadora's lover. *Kaim - Guardian of the "Thunder Axe", Armads. *Promotion for Raven. The Sacred Stones *Caellach - One of the Six Generals of Grado. *Possible promotion for: Garcia, Gerik and Ross. Path of Radiance *Greil - Father of Ike and Mist, and the founder of the Greil Mercenaries. Radiant Dawn *Ike - The son of Greil and Hero of The Mad King's War. A swordsman who is fondly referred to as the Savior of Crimea. Awakening *Flavia - The East Khan, and later Khan Regnant, of Ferox. *Priam - A person who claims to be a descendant of Ike, wielding the legendary blade Ragnell. *Xalbador - A bandit leader who lost his faith in the gods. *Possible promotion for: Vaike, Gregor, Inigo and Severa. Fates *Possible promotion for: Selena, Laslow, Arthur, Charlotte, Soleil, Zhara (captured), and Gazak (captured),. Trivia *Heroes almost always wield swords and shields, sometimes including axes in their armament. The Elibe duology, however, is unique in that they keep their weapons inside their shields, similar to Roman warriors. They are also much more acrobatic in this game, with somersaults being a mainstay of their animations. Gallery File:Yuusha.gif|Concept artwork of the Hero class from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Hero male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Hero class from Awakening. File:Hero female 1.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Hero class from Awakening. File:Hero female 2.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Hero class from Awakening. File:ForrestTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Forrest, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:MercenaryHeroTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Mercenary, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:HeroTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Hero, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Hero ds.PNG|Generic CG artwork of the Hero class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningHeroPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Hero class from Awakening. File:Sword Fighter Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Sword Fighter class from Gaiden. File:attrom hero.png|Battle model of Attrom, a Hero from TearRing Saga File:Hero animation.gif|Battle animation of Harken, a male Hero from Rekka no Ken. File:Echidna Static.png|Battle model of Ekhidna, a female Hero from Binding Blade. File:FE10 Ike Hero Battle Model.png|Battle model of Ike , a Hero from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10_Ike_Hero_model_render.png|Ike's model as a Hero from Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Hero (Donnel).png|Battle model of Donnel, a male Hero from Awakening. File:FE13 Hero (Severa).png|Battle model of Severa, a female Hero from Awakening. File:FE1 Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Hero class from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE2 Sword Fighter Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Sword Fighter class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Hero class from Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Forrest Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the male Forrest class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Forrest Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female Forrest class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Hero.gif|Map sprite of the Hero class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Hero class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Hero class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Generic Hero (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Hero class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Hero Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Hero class from Fates.